


Imagine you’re a brother of a fraternity

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Birth, Birth Fetish, Consensual, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: You and your brothers were partying hard one night. Everything was great. You were having fun, enjoying yourself, and over all having the best time. As the night rolls on you loose track of time and even what you’re doing until you wake up the next morning in the room of one of your brothers.





	Imagine you’re a brother of a fraternity

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/141971354735/imagine-youre-a-brother-of-a-fraternity

Imagine you’re a brother of a fraternity

You and your brothers were partying hard one night. Everything was great. You were having fun, enjoying yourself, and over all having the best time. As the night rolls on you loose track of time and even what you’re doing until you wake up the next morning in the room of one of your brothers.

You look down and realize that sometime last night you must have had sex because you’re naked and have dried cum in places. You get up and think nothing of it as you look for your clothes. As you look around, you figure out whose room you’re in. It doesn’t take you long to figure out that it’s the guy you’ve secretly had a crush on. After you realize that you start looking at his things instead of finding your clothes. This leads you to jump and try to cover up when he comes back into his room wearing nothing but a towel. You start stammering excuses as to why you were looking around his room when he shuts you up with a kiss. You look at him surprised that he actually kissed you.

“What was that about?” You ask, afraid oh his response. He replies, “after you came out to me last night I realized that you might actually like me too. So I took my chances, one thing led to another, and we ended up in here.” You stand there stunned as he follows up with, “now that you’re up and sober, I’ll ask you properly, Will you go out with me?”  
Teary eyed, you can only nod as you embrace him with a kiss.

The next few months go by and everything seems great. You’re relationship is stronger than ever, people accept you for who you are, and your now boyfriend spends most of his time with you. The only downside is you keep throwing up for whatever reason, but you don’t let it phase you. That is until you start to notice a bump on your otherwise washboard stomach. Concerned but suspicious, you take a test and find out you’re pregnant. Confused and scared, you go to your boyfriend who comforts you. “We’ll get through this together” he says.

As the months go by, you watch your pregnancy progress. Your stomach slowly swells with the life within. You realize that you’ve never been happier than you are in the arms of your boyfriend while you both feel your ever growing belly. All to soon, it’s been nine months.

You and your boyfriend are lying in bed, holding each other, when suddenly you feel a sharp pain in your stomach. You rub it out and think nothing of it until it happens again, this time coupled with a wetness between your legs. That’s when you realize you’re giving birth. You tell your boyfriend who gets up quickly and adjusts things to make you more comfortable. By the time you’re in a good comfortable position, you feel the baby’s head pushing on your anus. After a few hard pushes, you feel the head crown so you push harder and finally the head pushed free and you fall back until you realize that now you have to push out the shoulders. With a scream, you cry out in anguish as you finally push your baby out and can relax.

A few weeks later, you’re holding your baby boy, when your boyfriend comes into the room holding a pregnancy test and says, “I hope you’re ready for round two!”


End file.
